How I Met The Doctor
by SanGoku308
Summary: Everyone has a story on how they met The Doctor. This is my story.


**I wrote this story because I liked the idea of meeting the Doctor without any prior knowledge of the show.**

 **So no to send me emails, telling me that Doctors' police box is called the Tardis or that he's using his sonic screw driver.**

 **I am a big fan of the show. I hope you enjoy it.**

How I Met the Doctor

"Oh, thank god." I said, after failing to get a cab at the hospital and having walking six blocks through a horrible blizzard, while only wearing a spring jacket, I finally made it to the train station. "I really need to watch the weather."

As I walk into the train station, I was hit by a wall of heat 'Aw, this feels so good.' I thought. Satisfied, I walk up a ramp that leads to the waiting room. When I get there, I sit in the first that is closest to me.

I was about to settle in when I heard a voice "Hey, Buddy." I look over to see a three foot clock with black arms and legs standing. "You have time to relax, see?" he indicate to the time on his body, which says ten to two.

"Thanks man." I say as I get out of my chair run across the large room as fast as I could. The weather hadn't gotten any better from the last time I was out there so I was very happy to see that not only was train had arrived but my car was ready for me to climb aboard.

As I walked the isle I notice that there were only six people sitting in my car, which is nice, I never liked being in a crowded vehicle. Not that I would have complained if it was crowded, I'm too easy going like that.

Then again I never complained about situations like that because I had way to pass the time. I would start creating characters and have conversations with them. Like George the clock, help would help tell his theory on the universe, which could be depressing at times; since he believed we had a hundred years until the sun blew up. Every time he'd show up he would say 'We have blank number years left."

Yea, he's a cynic but it's still good to listen him because he loved animations. I have to admit though, it's kind of ironic that he's a clock and he only shows up when I need to pass time. If anything, looking at him should make time feel like it's going slower.

Either way, he wasn't necessary for this train ride, I was just going sit back in my window seat and enjoy the ride by creating some more character.

I look out the window to take in the environment, the train was just passing an open field in front of some farm; which was great because it meant I could add anything to environment. I imagined a dragon there in the middle of the field. It started stomping around, looking for its best friend and getting frustrated that it couldn't find him. Then dragon saw the train, it let out roar and spread his huge wings. That's when I realized it.

"Wait is that thing real?!" I shout in horror. It took off into the air and it was and started towards train.

Everyone in the car turned to look see the dragon at the train. They saw the Dragon coming at the train. We didn't know what to do except, there was this random beast coming for train. It was so cool. I thought it was it was going to fly right over us and move on.

I was wrong.

It inhaled and spat out a huge ball of fire.

"Oh shit." I yelled. Everyone got back onto their chairs and griped their arm rest to brace themselves for impact.

We waited for the impact but it didn't happened.

"Did the dragon miss?" someone siting behind me asked. I thought he sounded like Dom Knots. He had that same deep yet nasal voice.

I didn't have any time take a look at the guy as the train was brought to a complete halt and a man barged into the car holding a large remote in one hand and what looked futuristic vacuum in the other.

"Hello I'm the Doctor." He said with smile. I don't know about everyone else but I just looked at him with confusion. Where did this guy come? Is he a passenger? If he is I didn't notice him when I came on the train? And he'd be hard not to notice because he was wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, black pants, and a bow tie. Though I had to say, judging by his composer he seemed confident in what he was wearing.

"Don't worry about the dragon. I'll have taken care in no time. Just stay here and you'll be protected by the barrier I made."

I was about to ask what he was going to do about the dragon but he as soon as he finished his sentence he already turned around carrying his futuristic machine off the train.

I wasn't going to get any answers.

I even wanted to help the Doctor deal with the dragon but I didn't understand the situation; so I could do was sit and watch him prepare for battle.

He set down the futuristic vacuum cleaner on the snow and pushed button the top back of the machine. I'm not sure if that turned machine or planted it firmly into the ground but the Doctor seemed satisfied. After that he pulled a hand sized thing, I'm guessing some kind of scanner because he pointed at the machine. He then pointed at sky, which seemed to catch the dragon's attention because it came down from the sky in a minute.

I'm guessing it landed about ten feet from the Doctor because there was big enough gap that the Dragon started walking towards him.

The dragon was close enough that I could see it in full and the dragon was amazing.

It had to be twelve feet tall and its wings were bigger than that by another foot. Its neck was long, maybe four feet long. The dragon had black scales. I had to get a picture of it.

I looked down and reached into my right pocket to get it out. Fortunately, my keys were the only thing in my pocket so getting it out was easy. Unfortunately, when I got my phone out and got ready to take a picture, I looked to see they were gone.

"W-What happened?" I said.

"They got teleported, I think." Dom Responded.

"Really?" I said disappointed. I really wanted to make that picture my desk top. "Where'd they go?"

"All right everybody, the dragon is gone- "

I looked down the ail to see the Doctor walking up from the back end of the car and passed my chair

"The conductor will start the train back up in just a minute. Goodbye." The Doctor made it to the other end of car and I had stop him.

"Wait!" I shouted. "What about the dragon?"

When the Doctor reached the other end of the car, he turned to the passengers and said "The Dragon is fine, it won't be bothering anybody."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for, I needed to ask him to elaborate; unfortunately, the Doctor turned back around and walked through the door to the next car. I got out of my seat and ran down the isle after him. Then something hit me when reached the far end of the car and I looked back to that the few people on the train car where still in their seats.

So badly I wanted to shout "Why aren't you people getting up? We've got questions?" But I didn't have time for that. I had to catch up to the Doctor. Granted he could somehow be gone already but I had try.

I entered the next the car to find at the other end, the Doctor was unlocking a blue phone booth. There's another question I've got to ask.

Without thinking I shout as loud as I could "Wait!" and The Doctor turned around a fast as he could. He walked back down the isle, putting his index finger to his lips and saying "Sh, don't be so loud, people are sleeping." I look left and right to see that there were ten people in the car and they were all asleep.

'Hu, what a coincidence' I thought. "There all a sleep."

I turned back to the Doctor and I whisper "Doctor, where's the dragon?"

His face turned curious, "Do you really want to know?" I guess he wasn't expecting any of us to ask. He was right in assuming since I was the only one to actually make the effort.

"Yea." I said. "Can you take him to me?"

The Doctor gave me a smile "Come on." He turned around and ran back to phone booth. His enthusiasm was really infectious, just within a minute of talking to him I got excited. I was going to get an up close look at dragon; well a closer look then early anyways.

The Doctor started unlocking his phone booth. As the door opened a bright light was revealed and I eagerly followed the Doctor inside his box. As I walked in I was overwhelmed to see great big room.

This was amazing, there were blue, yellow and greens lights along the wall. I walk up a set of stairs that led up to great big desk top with levers, buttons, telephones, and more.

I look around the in awe.

"Welcome to the Tardis." The Doctor said with pride but I was only half listen. "So, anything you want to say?"

There was only one thing I could say "This is amazing!"


End file.
